Snowflakes (Doll Centric)
by unsungxstar
Summary: Oh sad, poor Amelia, almost like Alice, stuck in a unforgiving place called Wonderland. Her youth forever young as she never grows old… or so it seems as she stays the youngest of the group.


_**AN: So, I wanted to do another Kuroshitsuji fanfiction and holy shit. This took some fucking time. This is just basically a story based off my headcannons off Doll. It kind of stinks but hey, I wanna see what you guys think. Some constrictive criticism would be awesome! But anyway, lets began this angst tale. **_

_**And whoops, sorry for putting song lyrics. I know this is one of the qualities as a bad fanfiction, but I get a big I tried sticker. ; u ; **_

_**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso  
A-team **___ Ed Sheeran

* * *

_White lips, pale face  
Breathing in snowflakes  
Burnt lungs, sour taste  
Light's gone, day's end  
Struggling to pay rent  
Long nights, strange men_

Oh sad, poor Amelia, almost like Alice, stuck in a unforgiving place called Wonderland. Her youth forever young as she never grows old… or so it seems as she stays the youngest of the group. She stays like this only because she's like the princess of the group. She's the star so to speak. The star of the group and the princess. The princess of the group is a rather hard possession to keep in the circus at a young age. Would you want to keep it, Amelia? Wouldn't you want to give it to Emily instead? She seems to be up to it. She seems to want it. You don't want to be called the word Doll anyway. You said that's a girly name anyway. You said that's a— But didn't Jack said it would be a pretty name for you? Amelia don't be so stubborn, just take the name. With a sway of your hips and with a pout and a cross of your arms, you take it as your name. One that would be nice for the group anyway…

Wouldn't your mummy be so proud? The one that caused the scar that made you not so pretty? The one that made you cry... the one that took daddy away from you? Wouldn't she just be so cheery to see to see you perform and see you on stage? But you don't remember mummy anyway….

So she wouldn't be so proud of you now would she?

_And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream_

The worst things in life come free to us  
Cos we're just under the upperhand  
And go mad for a couple grams  
And she don't wanna go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly

Now everyone was weird in their own way. Everyone had a reason to be weird, it was the only way of life… It was a freak show hidden by smiles and good looks and good shows. That's how it all went really. Amelia or now called Doll… or now what lets call Amelia Doll now because her new name now was given to her by Jack and Jack is now Joker and Emily is now Wendy. And everyone had stage names they just now called themselves…. it seems as though they abandoned their old, tattered, abused names to give each other new names that was giving them a brand new identity at a young age. None of them even knew how to read or write and they still want to give each other knew names they might not even know how to spell. Like how Jim was now Dagger and Airy was Beast… John was now Peter… Simple names… simple stage names they would remember.

And during the years of the circus, the girl was given training on how to become the "Circus Princess" per say. She was the tallest next to Beast and the prettiest so why not? The purest as well, so this would be easy… But it wasn't. But it was okay, she got it… eventually. It was a hard road but she got through it. She smiled threw out it though. Because everyone smiled… except Peter who made everyone feel like pieces of crap everytime you wake past him. He was a crabby child alright… he was very crabby but he just needed his sister to calm him down. Doll though didn't mind him, even though he made her feel the most insignificant.

_Ripped gloves, raincoat  
Tried to swim and stay afloat  
Dry house, wet clothes  
Loose change, bank notes  
Weary-eyed, dry throat  
Call girl, no phone_

Doll wasn't the one for looks. She wasn't the one for anything but the promise of your heart and then you give it back… So much like a dog, give your love and care back and then it'll give it back to you but this boy was different. This boy… He was like a porcelain doll so to say. She didn't know what to say but ramble to him. She didn't know what to do to him but just act like a random stranger to him. Because that's all she could be with him… which didn't struck her which much heart break knowing he was only here for the circus but he could be here for more then that, you know? She didn't know his real name… which ebbed her mind… which made her think… she thought and thought… before she gave up and just called him what was given to him… Smile~. He did have a pretty good smile anyway. So what was there to question? He seemed like a good child anyway… he seemed a bit slow with everything though which annoyed her but it was okay, he'll learn soon. He'll learn to be fast and quick! With her on his team they could do anything together! … right?

_And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cos we're just under the upperhand  
And go mad for a couple grams  
And she don't wanna go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly_

Or maybe not. Nothing could be as worst as this. Nothing could be as worst and so confusing and so saddening as this! She wasn't in love she was heart broken, she made a promise to this boy, did he forget everything, did he forget everything that he mention to her? Everything was running through her head as she look up at the boy she trusted ever so easily, sniffing and letting the tears stream down her freckled face.

"F-FOr… FoRGiVe…. SMiLe! I cAN NeVEr FORgiVE YOu!" Her voice cracked as she looked up at the boy with eyes of her bitterness rage. Rage the princess would held for this boy. This Doll that was now broken, that was now broken and tattered and beaten up was now showing—- No. It wasn't Doll that was showing…. it wasn't Doll that was showing at all… it was Amelia. Amalia who had so much rage against Smile the who time, Amalia who doesn't trust anyone… Amelia who doesn't love anyone…

Not even mummy.

"Sebastian this is an order…"

And without even finish the sentence as the girl came at the small boy with the knife in her hands…

"Yes my Lord."

_For angels to fly  
An angel will die  
Covered in white  
Closed eye  
And hoping for a better life  
This time, we'll fade out tonight  
Straight down the line_

And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
They scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
And we're all under the upperhand  
Go mad for a couple grams  
And we don't wanna go outside tonight  
And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland  
Or sell love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly

As those moments of life… the girl dying in her own blood as she looked up at the darken night sky she begins to look back on her shorten fourteen years of life. She was trying to hold on to her last breaths as she was smiling brightly. "I'm coming soon… guys." She coughed out, "don't you worry.." She manged to hold on tightly to her chest, shaking and sniffing a bit. And as those moments of life… she remembers something… she should remembered a long time ago… She closed her weak eyes as those memories passed her by, shaking and coughing up more blood.

_Angels to fly  
To fly, fly  
For Angles to fly to fly to fly_

"Hey mama! Hey mama!~" She called out, looking at her mother with both of those bright blue eyes as she tugged at her mother's leg, looking up. She didn't want to let go of her mother's leg, she felt so warm… she felt so nice… she just felt so good all around. Aren't all mummy's suppose to feel good anyway? Amelia looked up at her stressed out mother who took her let up cigarette, beginning to scar her from her cheek to her forehead to her temple to her eye. Gouging it out. And with that Amelia's whole body began to spaze violently, panting and looking up at her mother with her bleeding eye, giving out a loud scream and crying hard…

and from memory to reality…

Amelia's whole body began to shake, her throat began to become dry as she scream her throat out, holding her eye as much as she could, her weak hart racing… And those moments she remembered…

She didn't hate everyone when she was little….

She still loved mummy even when she was little she just hate to admit it.

Just because she killed her father that day, that's when her rage build up.

But she still had a lot of love for her.

But the thing though right now is… all her memories that she never had as a little kid just struck her right now as she lied there.

"I'm sorry!"

_For Angels to die_

She called out before letting go…

before her heart stop beating…

_So she can fly to the Motherland._


End file.
